Who Knew
by D. E. Laws
Summary: Lily Evans hasn't had much luck with love. Though down to earth, lovely, and smart...she's been heartbroken too many times. Lily goes back for her final year of Hogwarts determined to find just one good guy. She never expected him to be James Potter.
1. Just a Heartache

**Who Knew**

_By: D. E. Laws_

-Chapter One-

Chocolate is said to be the cure for any heart problem. Lily Evans now put that theory to the test. Shoveling an overloaded spoonful of chocolate chip ice cream into her mouth, she wept silently. This seventeen year old redhead, who was generally sensible and composed, had locked herself in her room, vowing to _avada kervada_ anyone who knocked on the door.

As Lily finally dished out the last bit of melted ice cream, a fresh storm of tears bubbled out of her round, jade-colored eyes. To her, life seemed so cruel. Her boyfriend of a year…the love of her life…broke her heart. He didn't end the relationship. She did. But it was for the best and she kept telling herself that. The only problem was that most of her heart wouldn't believe it. Everyone else saw his faults…and sure! She did too. But she was willing to look past those things. After all, nobody's perfect. But nothing ever got better. Nathan was immature…but he saw it the other way around. He constantly put her down and rejected Lily. He made sure she knew that he could have any girl he wanted…though that wasn't particularly true. He was always right. Lily was wrong. Nothing she did or said was ever good in Nathan's eyes. And he became angry at the most ridiculous things. But when he was loving her, he was _really_ loving her. Beautiful restaurants, double dates, bowling, long phone conversations…he was good then. And she loved him. He told her they would get engaged after she finished school.

Nathan Bennett was in college to be a teacher. He was tall, a little chubby, average-looking, smart, funny, and a talented pianist. After three years of longing for another guy who only wanted to be friends, Lily thought that a guy like Nathan who offered her such a secure future would never be interested. But he was. And things were great, until after the first month. He started off with little comments about Lily's clothes and hair. Always the sensitive one, those words were taken to heart and she tried to conform to his wishes. But the more she changed for him, the worse he became. He belittled her, and yet she loved him. She didn't want to lose possibly the only guy who would ever want to marry her. But other people started noticing his attitude towards Lily. Nathan's younger sister even observed his snappy remarks and cool demeanor around her. But Lily was willing to deal with it. She loved the life he promised her…a life with a family and financial security. She didn't want to let it go. But the longer they were together, the more comfortable he was with treating her like she didn't matter.

So, two days prior to now, she dumped him. She knew Nathan was too proud to come crawling back, begging for forgiveness…but if he did, she'd take him back in a heartbeat. It was for the best anyways. He was a Muggle and she loved magic. She couldn't give it up…ever.

A tap at her window interrupted Lily's thoughts. It was Shakespeare, her best friend's owl. Quickly opening the window, she untied the letter. This would be just what she needed.

_My darling Lily,_

_I received your letter yesterday and all I have to say is congrats for the bravery! You can do way better than that jerk. You might feel depressed and lonely now, but you have your whole life to live. You don't have to be married and settled down right when you graduate! Live a little! I feel awful that I'm not there with you…I wish I lived closer instead of far away in Ireland. You know you're my best pal and I'll love you for always! Can't wait to see you at Hogwarts! Only one week left!_

_Love,_

_Janie _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Author's Note: This first chapter is very short, but it's only to introduce Lily's situation. I hope you found it at least a little interesting!!**_


	2. A Train Ride with Potter

**Who Knew**

_By: D. E. Laws_

**-Chapter 2-**

The next week seemed to slow down for Lily. Though she had emerged from her bedroom, she had not left the house. She made sure there wasn't a chance that she would run into Nathan.  
While packing her trunk, Lily found the letter and shiny badge that declared her the new Head Girl of Hogwarts. A sudden spark of happiness uplifted her. The excitement of returning to school and the thought of graduation caused her unexpected humming.

Mary Ann Evans walked in.  
"This is a nice change." She smiled as Lily looked up. Lily smiled, too.

"I was thinking about school. It's such a relief to be going away. I won't have to worry about…_people_ and I won't have to think about it." Lily shut her trunk and sat down on the edge of her yellow covered bed. Her mother sat beside her.

"You know, Lily, whether you truly believe it or not, you did do the right thing. It hurts now. I know it does, but later you'll be thankful you ended things. You should never settle for _that_ when you can have the best. You just have to have the patience to wait for it." Mary Ann drew Lily's head to her and kissed a freckled cheek. "Be sure and write Petunia this year."

"Mum, why should I? She never reads anything. That dreadful husband of hers won't allow her to."

"Well, it makes her feel you're thinking of her and she does appreciate your efforts…even if she doesn't act like it. Now, we better be going or else you'll miss the train!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I love you, Mum, and please tell Dad I said good-bye." Lily hugged her mother, wishing her dad didn't have to work today. They were at King's Cross Station saying their good-byes.  
"Love you too, and I will. Be good and write often!" Lily waved and disappeared through the brick barrier separating the two worlds.

Lily breathed a deep sigh of liberation. _This _was the place she belonged.

"Well hello there, my charming and lovely friend! I've missed you!" There was no way Lily could mistake that Scottish accent.

"Janie!" Lily turned around and hugged her tall, tall friend. "I'm so glad to see you again. I've missed you this summer." Lily pulled back at took in her friend's image. Her long, dark brown hair had been chopped off to around the base of her neck but her brown eyes were still as happy and glossy as they had ever been.

"I hate summers. I'm so glad to be back in Hogwarts. Can you believe this is our last train ride there? Oh this is terrible! I can't even think of it or else I want to cry." Janie was always the dramatic one but she wouldn't be Janie any other way. Lily smiled.

"Come on, let's find a compartment."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the prefect meeting, Lily settled in her seat across from Janie. An odd silence lingered over them.

"If you want to ask about Nathan, you may. But you better do it now, because after this, we will never discuss him again." Lily thought that should take care of the matter and she was correct.

"Yes, I have been wondering, but I didn't want you to start bawling on me or anything. You know how badly I deal with those situations." Janie smiled as she teased her sensitive friend. "I just want to know what you said to the troll." Lily laughed. Only Janie could lighten up a serious moment.

"Well, I met him at the park and we walked for a while without saying anything. He told me that I needed to talk since it was my idea to meet. I don't think he was expecting me to say anything that I did. I told him that I thought we needed to break up because he didn't respect me and I couldn't be with someone who put me down all the time. And I said that I know there are things about me that bother him and that we just didn't click anymore. Then, like the dweeb I am, I started crying as I told him that I still love him. And then I walked away because I knew that I would ask him to forgive me and forget everything I said if I didn't."

"What did he do?" Janie peeled a banana and dipped it into a jar of peanut butter she had brought with her from home.

"I didn't really give him a chance to say anything and when I left, I didn't look back. So I'm not really sure. All I know is that he didn't chase me so I must not have meant that much to him. You know what? I wish that I could meet at least one good, decent guy. I've only ever liked three my entire life and they were all bad. I've never had anyone treat me the way I've dreamed about."

"Alright then! Let's make a goal. We're going to find you that great guy by the end of this year. He might not be the "one" but at least you won't ever be able to say you've never had a good boyfriend." Janie finished her banana and threw the peel out the window.

"At Hogwarts? How are we going to find one here? We know all of our classmates. If nothing has come of it now, it never will."

"That's not true, Lily. You don't personally know all the guys in our year. But you will!" Somebody knocked on the compartment door, grabbing the girls' attention. "Oh, that's probably the candy lady! Answer it while I get some money." Lily stood up and opened the door. But it wasn't a woman who had knocked.

"Yes?" Lily finally asked politely after a shocked moment of silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know this was your compartment. It's just that my friends and I have been forced to separate after throwing some magic bombs at Snape. May I sit in here, or should I look elsewhere?"

"There's plenty of room in here for you! Come and sit down!" Janie offered after seeing it was James Potter at the door.

"Of course you may sit in here." Lily took her seat as James sat beside Janie. Though she really did not want Potter in such a small room with her, she would not be unreasonable and rude. She was, after all, the Head Girl, and she needed to be an example. The scrawny, black-haired, hazel-eyed boy that Lily was accustomed to seeing every year had turned into a tall, lean, full-grown man.

"I can't believe you're still torturing poor Severus Snape." Lily refused to look at James and settled for watching the scenery outside.

"I will always dislike Snape, no matter how many years go by." Lily lost her resolve and looked at him. There was something in James's voice that caused her to believe immaturity wasn't the reason he and his friends tormented Snape. "You're hair is lovely, by the way." James turned his eyes to the book in his hands.

"That's so kind of you," Lily found herself saying. "I was tired of it being straight so I used a curling potion that I bought last year on it this summer. But I'm afraid it's _too_ curly."

"No, no…it's perfect." James smiled as his gaze lingered on her red ringlets.

Lily's heart pounded at the compliment. Who was this James Potter and where'd the snotty nosed brat he was last year go?

"Thank you," was all Lily could whisper.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Author's Note: Thank you for the comments! The reason it's a little awkward between Lily and James is because of the fact that he used to always ask her out and Lily never gave him the time of day. I'm trying to write this according to what J.K. Rowling wrote in book 5. Hope you liked it! **_


End file.
